Power FETs are used to control the power supply to a load, which in one example may be various lights and controls in an automobile, and are designed to run in a given voltage and current range. It is desirable to be able to monitor various conditions on the FET that may cause the device to malfunction or to be damaged. Preferably, these conditions can be monitored without adding to the cost of the device or consuming large amounts of valuable real estate on the device.